In general, a rear or back seat arrangement of a motor vehicle, one or two split back seats are foldable towards the front for enlarging a luggage space. Safety belts are attached on the two outer back seats in a three-point arrangement. A belt connection point in each case is located above and behind a back seat lateral edge. A further belt connection point is located below the back seat lateral edge, approximately at the height of the seat surface. Accordingly, a belt that is not applied with back seat folded up, i.e. in usage position, runs in the region of the back seat lateral edge and an adjoining lateral part on the body side, which for example can be a lateral upholstery or a lateral covering. Because of this, the belt during the pivoting of the back seat, in particular during the pivoting back into a folded-over back seat position can interfere because the belt in the region of the back seat lateral edge snags on the backrest and is undesirably moved along or trapped between backrest and lateral covering or backrest and a device for locking the backrest.
DE 10 2011 118 013 A1 discloses a passenger car with a back seat, a stationary lateral part and a safety belt. The back seat includes a backrest which is foldable from the position of use into the folded position and vice versa. The backrest includes a downward slope towards the lateral part, on which the safety belt, during the moving of the backrest from the usage position into the folded position, rests. During movement of the backrest from the usage position into the folded position, the safety belt is entirely transferred to the lateral part via the slope. Through this configuration, a defined placement of the safety belt following the pivoting of the backrest from its usage position into its folded position outside the pivot range of the backrest is ensured, by way of which subsequent trapping of the belt while transferring of the backrest from the folded position into the usage position is prevented. However, the particular design of the backrest with the slope is required for this purpose and may be limiting in design options of vehicle.